Sweet Almost
by hoping-it-lasts
Summary: Fred and Hermione left alone at a flat... Ron in Romania... what will happen? read and review!
1. I Love Yogurt

**Sweet Almost**

Chapter 1: I Love Yogurt

"Good bye Ron! We'll see you at Christmas!" Hermione yelled after Ron took off for Romania to study dragons with Charlie. Ron Hermione and Fred had been sharing a flat. George was living with his lover.

"So Hermione." Fred said sitting down next to her on the couch. "Now that Ron's gone who are you going to shag?"

"Fred, you of all people should know me and Ron are not romantically involved."

"Oh so then your open for the shagging?"

"Fred!"

"Fine… I'm going to go hang in my room." Fred walked off to his room and Hermione opened a book.

After Hermione attempted to read through Fred's music echoing through the entire building. She walked into his room and turned it off herself.

"Hey what'd you do that for?"

"Because I can't hear myself think with that noise!"

"I think you mean music."

"Fine… I'll be in the tea shop down the street if you need me."

"No. Stay. I'll turn it down. It's as much your flat as it is mine. If not more…"

"I know." She smiled.

"You did that on purpose. Guilt tripping me!"

"Did not!"

"I love you Hermione."

"What!?"

"I mean I love your innocence. Nothing like that."

"Well then, I love your un-innocence." Fred stood up and kissed Hermione.

"Ew! Fred get off me!" she pushed him off and he fell to his bed. Yet she couldn't help but liking it, Fred after all was cute and sweet, not to mention smart and funny too. "You pervert!"

"Awww… I thought you liked it."

"Fred! This is not funny! You're my best friends older brother!"

He stood up and hugged her. "Sorry 'Mione." Fred let his hands fall to her hips. She let him keep them there. "So um… where were we?" Fred winked at her.

"Fred!" she pushed him and he fell onto the bed yet again, he was spending a lot of time there today.

"Oh, I didn't know you were like that, I can work with this." Fred lying nonchalantly on the bed had a huge smirk in his face.

"Fred! You are so infuriating!" she walked out of the room.

"Leaving so soon?" He stood up to follow.

"Fred I hate you!" Hermione ran to her room. Ouch, that hurt. Fred sat down on his bed and thought about why that would hurt him so much.

About an hour later, enough time for her to cool off Fred thought, he went to her room. She was packing up all her cloths. "Hermione…"

"What do _you_ want?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I… I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Well you did! I'm leaving! I'm going to go back home! To my parents! Away from perverts like you!"

"Hermione stop." Fred was behind her with his arms around her. God he smells good she thought.

"So you don't want me to leave?"

"No. I don't." Fred held her tighter.

"Then why were you trying to shag me!?" Hermione half-heartedly tried to break free.

"I just thought it'd be fun to snog a bit. But it seems you didn't think so. And it just so happens I find you quite attractive while I'm just another unattractive Weasley brother."

"I never said I don't find you attractive." Hermione smiled.

"That doesn't mean it's not true." Fred tried to hide the smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Well actually I do find you attractive." Hermione smiled bigger

"Okay, now that, that's all clear, let's snog." Fred said with that smile finally showing on his face.

"Fred!" Hermione turned around in his arms, which were now placed loosely around her waist.

"It's was just a thought."

"Fred, Fred, Fred…" Hermione sighed and leaned on Fred who still had his arms around her. He put his chin on top of her head, which wasn't much work seeing as how she came right up to his chin. 'She really is perfect… wait where is that coming from?' He was making a funny little face as he thought to himself.

After a minute or two Fred let go and sat on her bed. "You're not really going right?"

"Well… no. As long as you're not trying to shag me constantly." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Good…" Fred grabbed the remote for Hermione's stereo. Fred started singing into the remote. "I've been really tryin, baby Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long. And if you feel, like I feel baby. Come on, oh come on,"

"Oh Fred…"

"Let's get it on, Let's get it on, Let's get it on, Let's get it on…"

"Ok Fred stop!" Hermione took the remote and changed the station.

But Fred kept singing, "Just call my name I'll be there in a hurry you don't have to worry, cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, there-"

"ok Fred! You can stop now!"

"To keep me from getting to you babe!"

"Fred really! Stop!" Hermione was getting mad.

"Ok…" Fred stopped singing.

Hermione sat down next to him on the bed. "You're so… Fred." She shook her head.

"So you don't like my singing?"

"Oh yes Fred I loved it, so lovely and off key."

"You're not nice. But I like it." Fred pulled Hermione down next to him.

Hermione sighed, she felt so safe and at home in his arms. "Fred, I love yo- yogurt. I love yogurt. Let's go get some." She pulled Fred up with her.

"Ok but can we get frozen yogurt?" Fred let Hermione drag him out the door, grabbing his wallet along the way.

"What ever you want." Hermione hated yogurt.

_A/N: I edited it! Tell me if you like it…_


	2. Ron Visits

**Sweet Almost**

Chapter 2: Ron Visits

"Morning Mione." Fred said walking to the table, in just lounge pants.

Hermione choked on her tea, "Fred! You're half naked!"

"So… your lucky I'm not in my underwear. I just happened to grab these and slip them on before I walked in here."

"Thank god I got you those." Hermione sighed, she was really thinking, _'Damn why did I have to buy him those?'_

"Oh 'Mione, I forgot to mention Ron's coming today. And he's bringing Amber." Fred Grabbed a cup and poured him self some tea.

"Errrm… Fred, who's Amber?" Hermione wrinkled her brow.

"His new lover. She's a dragon keeper." Fred took a sip of his steaming tea.

"Oh…" Hermione looked sadly at her teacup.

"Hermione is something wrong?" Fred bent over slightly to see her face better.

"Well I just thought that you know…" Hermione was still staring at her tea.

"He'd save himself for you?"

"Yeah… kinda… I mean I don't even know if I like him anymore… but… we did kiss once…"

"Don't worry." Feed walked over and sat next to her.

"Why?" Hermione looked up at him confused.

"You have me!" Fred said a little too eagerly, all the while slipping his arm around her.

"Oh Fred… your such a kidder." Even though Hermione was being sarcastic she snuggled into his arms.

Everyone met at the Burrow for dinner and Mrs. Weasley happily made the works, potatoes, corn, peas, green beans, ham, turkey, and bread, still hot from the oven.

"Wow mum, you've really out done your self. These are really good." Fred was shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth, and talking through a big bite.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying them. But do swallow before you talk." Mrs. Weasley patted his hand in a motherly fashion.

Fred swallowed his big bite, "Yes, Mum."

"So Ron, Who's your friend?" Mrs. Weasley inquired about the young lady sitting next to Ron looking around awkwardly.

"She's my girlfriend Mum." Ron looked from Amber to his mum.

"Oh, well Ron you should practice introductions, it's rude to sit with someone then not even introduce them to your own mother." Mrs. Weasley scolded him.

"Sorry, Mum. Everyone this is Amber. Amber this is everyone, Mum, Dad, Percy, Ginny, Harry, George, Hermione, and Fred. You know Charlie of course. And that Bill and his wife Fleur coming in. I have a bit of a big family I'm afraid." Ron's ears went red with that last statement.

"Ron, how are Harry and Herman-y, was it, related to you?" Amber looked a bit jealous of Hermione.

"Well they're my best friends… but Harry's dating Ginny at the moment."

"Oh, but why is Herman-y here?"

"She's my best friend. She's always been here. She's part of the family." Ron's whole face turned red at this.

"ITS HERMIONE! For Merlin's sake!" Hermione yelled finally. "Ron were you ever going to correct her? You've only know my name since you were eleven!"

"Ron, sweetie, is there something going on between you two?"

"OH MY GOD! I'm leaving! Fred I'll be at home when you get there." Hermione apperated out.

"Ronald! Look what you've done." Mrs. Weasley scolded Ron.

"Yeah, now I have to go home to a grumpy Hermione." Fred sulked.

"Sorry Fred." Ron turned deeper shade of red.

"Ron, are they together?" Amber was awful nosey.

"No, they're just sharing a flat. I was living there too then I moved to Romania. So now it's just them."

"So that's why she's so touchy! You left her! Ron! I can't believe you didn't tell me you were living with someone before you came to Romania!" She stood up and ran up the stairs.

"Amber wait!" Ron followed her up the stairs as she tried to run from him.

"Well what and eventful evening." Mr. Weasley said as he took a sip of butter beer.

"I better go see if 'Mione's ok." Fred said as he apperated back in their flat.

Fred walked to Hermione's room but she wasn't there. He looked through the whole flat, finally giving up figuring she left for something he went back to his room. "Hermione what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Hermione was crying on his bed. "I thought you'd come strait here, not wanting to see me cry." Hermione looked up from her knees that she had been sobbing into.

"I came to your room figuring that's where you'd be. I wanted to make sure you were ok." Fred walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"Well I'm not. I can't believe this!" Hermione leaned into his arms.

"Ron's a git… and just so you know Amber is like insanely jealous of you now."

"How?" Hermione looked up at him thought wet eyes.

"She thought you and Ron were together before he left, they got into a huge fight before I left."

Hermione wiped her face. "Fred, you are all I have."

"No I'm not, you have the whole family." Fred shook her gently showing her that he'd be there for her.

"Oh everyone is going to think there was something going on between me and him." Hermione sighed.

"We all know there wasn't. And you know tonight is the first night I've realized how weird our situation is. A guy and a girl living together, but not dating, sitting next to each other at the table, and the sitting room, not leaving the other's side."

"It does kinda seems like were dating." Hermione looked up at him.


	3. I Don't Love Yogurt

**Sweet Almost**

Chapter 3: I don't love yogurt

Fred sat down on his bed in shock. "Us dating Hermione?"

"Well…" Hermione looked at Fred curiously.

"It's so…" Fred shook his head.

"Weird I know." Hermione scooted over next to him. "Something wrong with that?"

"No not at all! It's so wonderful!" Fred smiled.

"But Fred were not." Hermione looked at him confused.

"Hermione, you don't get it do you. It'd be the perfect cover." Fred grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"For?" Hermione stopped him from shaking her.

"Why your at every dinner. Why you're always there. Why were always together." Fred had a look of utter delight on his face.

"But why don't we just change those things."

"Well I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of change." Fred looked her in the nose, not the eyes.

"Fred you are not. You get bored with a TV show after 5 minutes."

"Well maybe…" Fred thought for a moment. "I got nothing."

"Fred. What's the real reason you want to pretend to date?" Hermione looked in his eyes a questioning look on his face.

"I can't tell you Hermione. Just let me think about this over night." Fred was confused by his sudden feelings for Hermione, or maybe they had been there all along and he just hadn't noticed them.

"Oh, ok. I'll be in my room then." Hermione stood up.

"See you in the morning." Fred gave her a hug good night.

"Yeah see ya." Hermione hugged him back. Hermione walked out of Fred's room very confused. What could Fred be thinking about that would make him want to fake date me. Is it something to do with the order? Does he know? I wonder. I wish I knew. Her mind raced as she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.

When Hermione woke up in the morning her mind was still racing. She got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. She had made a decision. When she walked in to the kitchen she saw Fred sitting at the table. "Morning."

"Morning, 'Mione." He looked like he didn't even know what was going on.

"Fred…"

"Ok Hermione. I guess it's time I tell you this." Fred had fallen madly in love with the bushy haired bookworm his little brother calls his best friend.

"No Fred. I have to tell you something." Hermione put her hand up.

"Ok then you go first 'cause if what I say is the opposite if what you say it'll just sound stupid."

Hermione took a deep breath, in and out. "Fred, I hate yogurt. That day when Ron left. I almost, I almost told you that I loved you."

"So you hate yogurt. But you ate it anyway? Because you didn't want to tell me you loved me?"

"I ate it to cover up my loose tongue." Hermione's ears were red.

Fred stood up and hugged Hermione. "I love you too."

Hermione looked up at Fred. "Are we what I think we are?"

"If you think were dating then yes!" Fred ran over to her with a new found spring in his step and hugged her.


	4. Breakfast

**Sweet Almost**

Chapter 4: Breakfast

Fred and Hermione sat at their kitchen table holding hands. "So…" Hermione started.

"This is for real?" Fred looked at her worried.

"Of course. Why would I lie to you?" Hermione sounded defensive.

"I don't know. It just seems like you've always been more into Ron." Fred started to look more worried every minute.

"Me and Ron. Your sense of humor is better than I thought." Hermione smiled.

"Really?" Fred smiled even bigger.

"Yeah. Why don't I make something to eat?" Hermione stood up and grabbed a pan.

"Ok. Mum would have a fit if you weren't taking care of me." Fred leaned back and watched her.

"Fred…" Hermione groaned.

"Well when she finds out about this…" Fred moved his hands between the two of them.

"Hey… Fred?" Hermione looked at him worried.

"Yeah?" Fred looked equally as worried when he saw her face, he was sure she was having second thoughts.

"Why don't we pretend were pretending." Hermione gave him a hopeful look.

"What?" Fred looked confused.

"To date." Hermione explained.

"Why?" Fred looked outraged now.

"We'll tell them we're pretending to date" She explained further.

"We need a reason to be 'pretending' to date." Fred said relaxing.

"There's some guy at work harassing me." Hermione offered.

"There's a guy doing what?" Fred looked angry

"The reason Fred."

"Oh Right. But like me pretending to be your boyfriend would stop him."

"Oh but it has. As soon as I told him you were a beater for Gryffindor when you were in school."

"I love the way you think." Fred beamed at her.

"So how do you want your eggs?" Hermione smiled delicately back as she got out the pan, three eggs and the butter.

"Doing things the muggle way I see."

"I like to cook that way. It's fun."

"Just fry them and slap them between two pieces of toast. I gotta get to work…"

Pretty soon Fred was sitting at the kitchen table with a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast.

"You know you're acting a bit like my mum." Fred chuckled

"You know what Fredrick Weasley. I will be a mum someday." Hermione tried to look annoyed but it was hard to hide her smile.

"And I'll be sitting right here waiting for that day." Fred smiled at her.

"Why?" Hermione was confused now.

"Cause then I can teach my kids the best ways to poke fun at their mum." Fred smiled even though he was turning a bit red.

"Fred." Hermione blushed.

"Well I'm already late. George's think something is going on for sure." Fred said checking his watch.

Hermione looked at her own watch. "Yeah I better get going too." Hermione headed for the fireplace.

"Oh Hermione…" Fred said in a sing song voice, tapping a single finger on his cheek.

Hermione walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Do you realize how difficult you are?"

Fred thought on that for a moment. "Yes."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Good bye Fred."

They both left for work.


	5. Dinner

**Sweet Almost**

Chapter 5: Dinner

Hermione and Fred apperated to the Burrow for the Sunday night dinner Molly was insisting they always did. They had to keep reminding each other not to slip up and if they did they decided they would tell them they were pretending to date around Hermione's friends from work, because some creep kept hitting on her, and it was just habit. Seeing as she was now working at the joke shop it was just convenient for it to be Fred or George. Mostly Fred seeing as how they also had the luxury of living together and George was a bit taken.

"Oh, hello dears! I do hope your trip was fine." She said hugging Fred then Hermione.

"Oh mum, it was horrible! The entire two seconds we were traveling there was nothing but traffic!" Fred said sarcastically, he was in a very good mood after this mornings events.

"Oh Fred." She slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "You always had to be difficult."

"He's just pulling your leg Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said as she hugged her.

"How many times must I ask you, call me molly." Mrs. Weasley always told her to call her molly but Hermione never did.

"Sorry I'm just so used to it. And I feel rude calling you by your first name." Hermione reasoned.

"Well Harry calls me mum now." Mrs. Weasley said absolutely beaming.

"He what!?" Hermione screamed happily.

"Oh um. Everyone! I've asked Ginny to marry me." Harry said standing up a bit.

Ginny held up her left hand to show Hermione the ring.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione ran over and hugged her best friends.

"Congrats mate!" Fred called from the other end of the table as he settled him self in.

Hermione sat down next to him. She would every couple minutes casually bump his hand with hers and flash him a smile. She liked the fact that they had a little secret that was theirs alone. Mrs. Weasley was sitting on the other side of Hermione and was watching them discretely. She cleared her throat after Hermione's smiles lingered a bit too long. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"No mum why would you think that?" Fred answered quickly, just as they had said.

"Well you and Hermione seem to be quite comfortable with each other."

"Well Mrs. Weasley I guess its just habit." Hermione answered this time.

"Habit? From doing what?" Mrs. Weasley gave them a look moving from one to the other then back again.

"Well there's this regular at the shop and he's been hitting on me with some rather vulgar suggestions, so Fred and I have been pretending to date while were at work. It helps that were living together. And the fact that Fred used to be a beater is quite well known to the regulars. Many of them are scared to even look at me wrong now."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that dear." Mrs. Weasley relaxed a bit.

Fred shook his head. "No matter. I like flexing at this guy just to see him awkwardly dash out. It's really funny the way he runs."

George looked from Fred to Hermione. Obviously their twin thing was kicking in, and Fred gave him the sign to keep his mouth shut.

They managed to get through dinner with out anymore mishaps like the previous. Then they all sat in the sitting room to talk and eat the delicious cake Mrs. Weasley had decided she wanted to make the muggle way. This is when Fred goofed. He finished his cake and, holding his empty plate in one hand, slipped his arm around Hermione. Hermione blushed furiously.

"Fred what are you doing?" Hermione looked at him through a deep red face.

"Well I'm holding the girl I… am pretending to date." Fred suddenly realized that his entire family was sitting with them.

"Well were with your family you don't have to at the moment." Hermione reasoned.

"Right." Fred took his arm from around Hermione.

"Hermione. May I talk to you upstairs?" Ginny asked.

"Sure why not." Hermione stood up and followed Ginny up the stairs.

Ginny and Hermione went up stairs, and no later had they gotten into Ginny's room and shut the door had Ginny gotten loud. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Hermione acted innocent.

"About you and Fred! You've been all over each other all night!" Ginny paced back and forth waving her arms furiously.

"Right." Hermione looked down.

"How long?" Ginny stopped infront of her and placed her hands on her hips.

"Only a couple days." Hermione gingerly looked up.

"Oh, and why haven't you told me?"

"Well I thought it'd be nice to just keep it between us for a while."

"George knows. Well he told me Fred was in love, but failed to mention with who…"

"When was this?"

"Actually about a week ago. Said he didn't know for sure. Just a gut feeling."

"Really. Fred and I didn't even know that the other had liked them until just three days ago. Just last night did we sleep in the same bed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's strange...I wonder who he was… wait. Wow… I thought I was brighter than that. It was me!"

"Well now that you're done with your little moment. We better get back down stairs."

They got back down stairs to meet the gaze of everyone. "Girl stuff you know." Ginny said immediately.

_A/N: I am editing every chapter… making it flow better… just thought it would help me with my lack of creativity with chapter 12 & 13._


	6. Hermione's Big Night

**Sweet Almost**

Chapter 6: Hermione's Big Night

"You TOLD Ginny!" Fred was pacing and waving his hands.

"Well you did tell George!" Hermione was following his pacing.

"NO I didn't! He just guessed! He knows things about me before I know them!" Fred stopped and looked at Hermione's face.

"And?" She urged.

"He just knew!" Fred said grabbing her shoulders.

"Well then why can't Ginny know?" Hermione crossed her arms in front of her.

"Because she'll tell Harry! Then Harry will tell Ron! Then you'll have a dead boyfriend!"

"Why would Ron be so jealous?"

"Don't play dumb Hermione he used to fawn over you! Kiss the ground you walked on!"

"We're like brother and sister Fred!"

"Hermione…" Fred groaned. "That's what they think we are! Well minus Ginny and George."

"Well Ginny swore she wouldn't tell anyone…"

"Oook…" Fred didn't believe her, Ginny, he believed Hermione.

"Fred…" Hermione looked a bit worried.

"Yes?" Fred raised his eye brows.

"Did we just have our first fight?" Hermione's expression changed from worried to pained.

"Hermione… we've gotten into arguments plenty of times…"

"I mean as a couple."

"Well I guess so…"

Hermione leaned into Fred's chest. "Promise me we'll never fight again?"

Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione "I promise I will try my hardest to never fight with you again."

"Ok…" Hermione yawned.

"Uh oh. Better get you in bed…" Fred smirked.

"Fredrik Weasley…"

"Hey no arguing remember…" Fred pointed a mock scolding finger at her.

"Fred…" Hermione groaned.

"oh not now Hermione… were not even in the bed room yet…" Fred smiled widely.

Hermione playfully slapped him on the arm. Then walked off to Fred's room.

"Oh so you do want me to get you in bed?" Fred joked.

"Fred… you know why I'm going in here." She stopped at his door way.

"Yup I do. So I can shag you senseless…"

Hermione just shook her head. She went into Fred's room followed closely by a hopeful Fred. She went through his dresser grabbing the shirt she loved on him and pulled off her shirt.

"Giving me a striptease?"

"No Fred. I'm changing."

Hermione pulled his shirt over her head. Fred walked over to her. "Left me help you with that."

He undid her jeans and slowly pulled them off. Kissing her gently on the lips all the while.

Hermione pulled away giving Fred a look that just said 'ok I'm ready now'. He kissed her again with a bit more hunger in it. Slowly leading her to the bed, only so he could gently lay her down.

"Fred…" the naked Hermione whispered into his ear. "Fred… oh sex god of mine… wake up…"

Fred opened one eye and smiled up at Hermione leaning over him.

"Good your up." Hermione smiled down at him.

"Yeah the sex god part did the trick." Fred smiled back, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Thought it would." She leaned over the side of the bed making sure to hold the sheet covering her firmly to her chest, and grabbed the shirt she had attempted to sleep in. she pulled it over herself. "So. What would you like for breakfast?"

"What ever you want." Fred pulled her against himself.

"Fred… you already have me so you don't have to use cheesy lines like that anymore." Hermione blushed no matter what was coming out of her mouth.

"No really I want what you want because I'm going to make you breakfast for a change." Fred smiled bigger as Hermione turned scarlet.

"Are you sure?" She was a bit worried about what he was going to attempt to make.

"Yeah mum taught me all the spells she uses when I moved out." Fred was confident that whatever he made it would be edible.

"Oook…" Hermione looked a bit worried.

"Can I atleast help?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Sure follow me." Fred got up and started off to the kitchen. Fred decided he wanted to cook in the nude but Hermione insisted he atleast put on his boxers.

Hermione sat at the kitchen table as she watched Fred 'cook' Breakfast. He put a spell on this and that, then before she knew it she was eating the best omelet she'd ever had.

"So you like it?" Fred watched her take delicate, but rapid little bites.

"Oh my gosh Fred I think you could give your mum a run for her galleons…" Hermione said between bites.

Fred smiled. Little did she know one of the spells he casted was to make her think that sorry excuse for an omelet he made was the best thing she'd ever tasted.

"Fred?" Hermione paused in her eating

"Hmmmm?" Fred leaned his head a little closer to her.

"You know you're my first right?" Hermione said looking him dead in the eye.

"Erm, yeah of course." Fred looked a little left of her eye. 'No. No you didn't' you liar.' Fred heard a little voice he assumed to be his conscience talking to him for what seemed like the first time.

"Ok just thought I'd make sure." Hermione began to eat the rest of her omelet.


	7. Baby Blue

_A/N: I know I jumped._

**Sweet Almost**

Chapter 7: Baby Blue

Four weeks later, everything was going smoothly. No one except them selves, people from work, Ginny and George knew about them. But Hermione was always nauseous. She thought it was just her guilt from not telling the Weasleys. She had how ever told her parents. They don't need to hide anything from them. However she didn't tell them her new boyfriends last name or age, she only told them his name was Fred and she worked with him.

"Hermione love. Wake up." Fred was jumping on what was now their bed hitting her in the stomach with a pillow.

"Alright Fred I'm up. Stop moving before I-" Hermione ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth.

Fred followed her over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door, hearing noises that sounded like she was getting sick. "'Mione are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He heard the toilet flush and the sink running. A minute later she stepped out.

"Are you sure? You look a bit… I don't know. Different." Fred turned his head to the side, and squinted his eyes.

"I'm fine Fred really." Hermione walked past him back to the bed room.

Fred followed her. "I just worry about you sweetie." Fred pulled her into a comforting hug. "You did the same thing yesterday, and the day before. Hermione."

"Yes Fred." Hermione put her arms around his waist.

"You know the other night you were craving ice cream the other day. That weird kind that you hate, erm, that muggle stuff, butter pecan! That's it. You always say it taste's like yogurt." Fred grinned at her, the thought of yogurt still made him smile.

"I just thought it sounded good" 'oh god, what if he figures it out. I've just figured it out two days ago. Oh god, this is bad!' Hermione thought trying not to make her face show it, not wanting to think the word because that make seal the deal, or it might make him figure it out.

Fred suddenly realized what was happening. And his face showed it, utter delight spreading across it, cracking a big grin.

'Oh god! He knows!' Hermione looked scared.

"Hermione! This is wonderful!" Fred spun her around.

"Erm, what?" Hermione tried to look confused.

"Your pregnant! With my, our child!" Fred picked her up and spun her around again, this time with her head almost hitting the ceiling.

"So you think this is a good idea?" Hermione smiled a bit.

"Good idea? I think this is great!" Fred was absolutely beaming.

Fred stood up at the dinner table. They were at their weekly dinners at the Burrow. "Everyone! I, we have an announcement to make." Fred reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand pulling her up so she was standing too. Fred looked over at her and smiled. She gave him a lovely smile back. "Mum, please don't cry."

"Fred why on earth would I ever cry?" Mrs. Weasley looked at Fred, her hand on her chest.

Hermione blushed a bit and smiled, "You'll find out soon Mrs. Weasley."

"Mum, Dad, all my lovely brothers and sister," Fred was stalling, his stomach was doing flip-flops, good thing he was doing this before he had started to eat.

"Fred tell us already!" Ginny was getting a bit impatient so she could finally find out what else Hermione had said she needed to tell her.

"Fine, me and Hermione are together. We have been. For about a month and three days."

Hermione looked over at Fred, "Awww… you kept track."

"Well it has been the best time of my life!" Fred kissed her forehead.

Hermione blushed.

"I knew something had to be going on between you two." Mrs. Weasley stood up. And hugged them both, first Fred. Then Hermione, who she held on to a bit longer so she could whisper in her ear. "Hermione, dear, after dinner I'm going to run down to that muggle store and get you some Butter-Pecan ice cream."

"Mum, Hermione hates Butter-Pecan." Ron interrupted.

Hermione shot Ron killing curses with her eyes. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I'd love some."

"Oh I know dear. And you can call me mum now." Mrs. Weasley stepped back and looked at Hermione's face.

Hermione choked on her breath. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh nothing dear we'll talk later." Mrs. Weasley waved her hand at Hermione and sat back down.

Fred and Hermione sat back down, and no sooner than Hermione's bottom had touched her chair did Fred lean over and whisper to her. "Hermione love, my mum used to crave Butter-Pecan when she was pregnant with all of us boys, and she craved it with chocolate syrup when she was pregnant with Ginny."

"Fred, you don't think?" Hermione whispered back.

"Oh Mum has her ways, I know." Fred looked over at his mum.

They finished dinner and Hermione was helping Mrs. Weasley do the dishes. "Now Hermione dear, when were you planning on telling all of us?"

"Well I really had just found out a few days ago. And Fred just figured it out this morning. I didn't even know he was going to tell everyone we were together. He just kinda did. Ginny and George knew of course, George figured it out with his twin thing, and Ginny just did."

"Well I knew this too but I didn't say anything. I know that look of being in love. I saw the same look Fred gave you a month ago in your father's eyes when he asked me to marry him. And I saw that look that's in your eyes every morning for nine months seven times before. Isn't it just the best feeling ever?" Mrs. Weasley smiled as her eyes welled with un-cried tears.

"Yes. I've never felt so… alive." Hermione smiled at her.

"Yes well dear I'll go get you some ice cream, I'll get enough for everyone, oh and a bit of paint for the nursery." Mrs. Weasley set down the plate she had been drying and headed for the door.

"Erm… Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione took a step toward her.

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Weasley wrapped her traveling cloak around her.

"How can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Hermione said quite enough that only her and Mrs. Weasley could hear.

"Well unless you craving chocolate I'm thinking it's a boy." Mrs. Weasley patted Hermione on the back as she hugged her.

"Right. Then you better get blue paint." Hermione said as she walked out the door.

"Another boy." Mrs. Weasley shook her head stepping out the door and disappearing with a _pop_.


	8. Just Desserts

**Sweet Almost**

Chapter 8: Just Desserts

Mrs. Weasley came back from the super market. "Who want ice cream?"

Bill, Charlie, and George all answered in unison, "Mum! Who's pregnant?"

Everyone turned to his wife/girlfriend, except Fred. He knew who was pregnant. He turned to her and smiled. Hermione blushed furiously.

"So?" Mr. Weasley asked looking at every girl in the room. Ginny was the first, seeing as how it was his own daughter. Then Hermione, being very close to being his own daughter, who blushed madly when he looked at her. "Hermione dear, what's bothering you?"

"Oh nothing." She lied but it only came out with her turning a deeper shade of red.

"Oh my word." Mr. Weasley jumped to his feet and hugged her. "Are you?"

Fred slipped his arm around Hermione as she slowly nodded.

"I'm a grandfather! That's bloody amazing! And who'd a thought Fred would be the first to have kids! I always thought it'd be Bill since he was the first one to get married. Wow…" He hugged Hermione again then turned to Fred hugging him tightly. "Molly dear! Bring out a bottle of wine! And some sparkling grape juice! Well have it with our ice cream!"

Seconds later Mrs. Weasley came in hovering four trays around her. Two with bowls of ice cream and the other two with the drinks, one for grape juice and the other wine.

"So Hermione dear I'm assuming this means everyone knows now." Mrs. Weasley asked her softly.

"Well when those bone heads over there asked who was pregnant Mr. Weasley kind of figured it all out." Hermione looked from Bill to Charlie to George.

"Not really. I asked, and you answered. I just decided to ask you when you turned scarlet." Mr. Weasley said taking a bite of ice cream.

"Right." Hermione blushed again taking the only bowl of Butter-Pecan ice cream. Everyone else was eating vanilla.

Ron suddenly rounded on Fred. "You! You shagged Hermione!"

"Ron…" Fred pleaded with him. "I can assure you, I would never do anything to harm my 'Mione."

"Your what!?"

"My 'Mione! That's what! Ever since you left her here thinking you were, in a way, involved. She was crushed!" Fred set his bowl down and stood up.

"So you used her pain to get her in bed!" Ron mimicked Fred's actions.

"No Ron not at all! We were together before we even snogged!" Fred took a small step toward Ron.

"Fred don't lie to him!" Hermione tried to break this fight up before it got really bad.

"Ok… we were together before we snogged in our bed room!" Fred pleaded.

"_OUR_ BEDROOM!?"

"Fred I told you not to lie!" Hermione was getting mad that he was lying to his brother about her.

"Hermione, love, that was just a quick kiss… not a snog." Fred's face softened when he looked at her.

Amber came down the stairs. "Ronnie… what are you doing?" she was in her pjs. Well Ron's shirt, you couldn't tell if she was wearing bottoms, which she probably wasn't.

"I'm about to kill my brother! Who by the way is dating the pregnant Hermione!" Ron yelled still staring Fred in the face.

"Is the baby his?" Amber acted surprised as if Hermione was a whore.

"You did not just ask that!?" Hermione threw her bowl down and stood up.

"Now Hermione dear, be careful you don't want to upset the baby." Mrs. Weasley was trying to calm her down and quite possibly save Amber's life. The girl had it out for Hermione ever since the day they met.

"Oh actually I did. I was just wondering. Don't want my brother-in-law, well soon to be," she flaunted the ring on her finger. "to have to take care of some other guys kid. Now would I?"

This time Fred had it. "Don't you dare talk to her like that! And for your information she's never slept with anyone except me!" Fred yelled at his brother's new betrothed.

"Wait your engaged?!" Hermione looked at her with pure loathing on her face, then turned to Ron.

"Ronnie-kins you didn't tell them? Is that why you put a concealment charm on my ring? Oh by the way it wore off." She flashed the shiny ring at the room again.

"Amber this is a very, sensitive time!" Ron yelled at her.

"Fine. I'm going to bed. When you're ready…" she looked at him with sizzling eyes before turning around.

"Ronald I better not catch you two doing what I think your doing, anywhere in my house, not even until after your, married!" Mrs. Weasley fumed and to tell the truth she hated that woman.

"Ron!" they heard her calling from upstairs.

"Amber shut up! I'm having a conversation with my best friend and who I thought was one of my closet brothers!" he glared at Fred.

"Ronald! Stop blaming Fred! I'm the one who…" Hermione nodded suggestively.

"You!?" Ron looked at his no longer book wormy best friend.

"Well… I kinda…" Hermione looked awkward.

Moll and Arthur cleared their throat to show they were still there.

"I um… I came on to him." Hermione looked Ron in the eyes this time.

Ron gave her a 'this isn't over' look, then headed off to bed.

"Ronald, if you even think about it! You'll not allowed to bring her here anymore!" Mrs. Weasley called to him as he walked towards the stairs.

Ron nodded and headed up the stairs.

"Well… I think it's best if we all head off to bed." Mrs. Weasley suggested. "Hermione dear I'd suggest you and Fred stayed here but I'd hate to see a repeat of tonight in the morning."

"That's fine we'll just be heading home."

Fred helped Hermione over to the fireplace, grabbing Floo powder and yelling 'the nest' the name they had for their flat, which Fred was planning to buy instead of rent, but he hadn't told Hermione yet.


	9. Chocolate Covered Pecans

**Sweet Almost**

Chapter 9: Chocolate Covered Pecans

"Fred! I can't believe you'd go and buy a house with out telling me!" Hermione just found out Fred's little plan. She was pacing back and forth

"Hermione, love, calm down, I thought it'd be a nice surprise." Fred tried to calm her down; he was worried about her, and his child inside of her.

"Well it is but still! What if I needed the money you used for something?" Hermione stopped pacing and looked at him, her hands on her ever so slightly wider hips.

"Ahh… see now that's where you're wrong. I saved up all my extra cash in a separate vault… for when I wanted to buy a house." Fred pointed a finger at her.

"Fred, come on now I know you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well it's the truth." Fred looked at her completely serious.

"My Fred? Saving up money for the future? Joke-shop owner? Fred Weasley?" Hermione looked at him confused.

" The one and only." He his arms up wide in a look at me fashion.

Hermione jumped up and hugged him.

"Now I need to go check on the shop, I want you to take a nap." Fred said as he hugged her back, then tried to get her to sit down on the couch.

"But Fred I'm not-" Hermione started.

"I don't want to hear you're not tired. You need to take care of that beautiful thing and the baby too." Fred motioned for her to sit down.

"I'm a thing now Fred?" Hermione stood still with her hands on her hips.

"No actually I was talking about that cute little face of yours." Hermione blushed. "Do you want me to get you some crackers and water to put by the bed before I go?" Fred took a step toward the kitchen.

"No Fred I'm fine." Hermione sat down on the couch.

"Ok… see you in a bit love." Fred kissed the top of her head and apperated away.

Hermione lay down on the couch, letting her mind wonder as she drifted off to sleep.

An hour later Fred Flooed in to see Hermione lying on the couch gently snoring. She looked so peaceful, he stomach beginning to slightly bulge. He walked over and sat by her feet, gently placing them on his lap.

"Fred?" Hermione sat up groggily.

"Yes, love. Did you sleep well?" Fred Reached over and cupped her face in one hand.

"Fine." Hermione rubbed her eyes.

"Good. What would you like for lunch?" Fred asked her quietly.

"Nothing Fred I'm fine." Hermione stretched.

"Well your going to get more than nothing for dinner. Mum wants us to go over there. Something about her grand_son_ needing a name." Fred smiled at her.

"Oh, right, your mum figured that since I wasn't craving chocolate I must be having a boy, she craved chocolate covered everything with Ginny." Hermione explained.

"I remember her putting chocolate sauce on chips… disturbing." Fred shook his head at her.

"Oh? And what if I did it?" Hermione raised one eyebrow at him.

"It's still be disgusting, but not as disturbing." Fred smiled.

"That's only because it's your baby." Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Exactly." Fred said jokingly.

"So, because it's your baby it's perfect?" Hermione kept that eyebrow raised.

"No." Hermione gave him a puzzled look. "Because it's _our _baby it's perfect."

"Fred…" Hermione groaned at him.

"I didn't do it! It was George I swear!" Fred raised his hands in surrender.

"Ok… I wasn't going that direction but now I want to know what you did?" Hermione gave him a piecing look that could rival his mothers.

"Look at your ice-cream…" Fred said giving up.

Hermione walked over to the freezer and opened her ice-cream carton. "Fred there's nothing…"

"Taste it." Fred motioned toward the carton.

Hermione accioed a spoon and took a big bite. "Mmmmmmm Fred this is delicious. What did you do?"

"Hermione we put chocolate covered pecans in it." Fred said a bit shocked.

"Wow… I guess I have been craving chocolate because this is really hitting the spot." Hermione kept eating the ice cream.

"Pink?" Fred said smiling.

"No not pink. Yellow. Pink is too used." Hermione looked at him, with her I'm thinking about the future face.

"What ever you say love." Fred came up behind her and hugged her. "Bloody hell."

"What?" Hermione was confused now.

"Were having a baby." Fred continued.

"Yes Fred I know." Hermione nodded.

"No. Bad! Very bad!" Fred started to freak.

"Why?" Hermione looked confused, he had loved this idea before.

"I have to keep George and his tricks out of here! What if he decides it'd be fun to test it out on the baby! Or worst what if he tries something out on you before you have her!" Fred was officially freaking out, running his hands through his hair.

"Fred calm down." Hermione put her hands on his wrists, he was holding his hair in his hands on the top of his head.

"No! I don't have time! I have to put up protection spells and age lines so she can't get to my experiments, or get to drawers! And cushioning charms on the steps! Bloody hell Hermione she could get hurt!" Fred started pointing his wand at random places and putting various charms on them.

"Ok Fred really just sit down and I'll bring you some tea." Hermione walked over and started to fill the tea pot.

"No! You're the one that needs to be sitting down, and don't raise your hands too high you might stretch her! And no broom rides! And absolutely no apperating!" Fred grabbed the tea pot from her and motioned for her to sit on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Fred how am I supposed to go places?" Hermione tried to reason with him.

"If you can't get there by walking then you can't go! It's too far! You need to be close to home! I can get mum to come and help you around the house." Fred was running about the kitchen still charming random things.

"Fred! Are you mental? Everything is fine." Hermione thought she'd be the one that would end up freaking out.

"No… but it will be. As soon as we get rid of these knives! She could pull them on to herself you know! We need a bloody budget! Baby's are expensive you know! I have to paint her room! Get a crib! Buy her toys!" Fred was now running through the house charming other random things.

"Fred! Stop! You're going to give your self a heart attack!" Hermione was trying to get him to sit down.

_Pop!_

Fred was gone.

_A/N:the editing continues... no need to fret my loverly readers i only have three more chapters to edit... then i'm going to post two new ones... _


	10. Yellow Paint Fights

**Sweet Almost**

Chapter 10: Yellow Paint Fights

_Pop!_

"Oh Hermione dear! You should be siting down! Oh a girl! Finally!" Mrs. Weasley popped in carrying about five gallons of light blue paint. "We'll just transfigure this to yellow." She set the buckets down and pointed her wand at them. "Hermione sit! Sit!"

"I don't understand how did you?" Hermione sat down confused.

"Fred, he popped in screaming 'it's a girl' at the top of his lungs then popped right back out." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"He seemed about to pass out when he left here." Hermione said relaxing into the couch.

"Oh he was just excited… we all thought you were going to be having another Weasley boy…but you're having a girl! It's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley helped Hermione sit down, before hugging her, not quite as hard as normal, since she was watching out for the baby. "Now show me where my first grand-daughter will be sleeping."

"Well. Erm Mrs. Weasley were not sure which room we want to use yet." Hermione explained, kind of wanting to do the painting herself, so she could actually do something.

"Oh that's quite alright dear, but you can call me mum now." Mrs. Weasley told her in a motherly tone as she sat down next to her.

"Right…" Hermione said with a sigh.

"Hermione…" Mrs. Weasley started.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Hermione answered.

"See I knew you wouldn't. Harry gladly calls me mum." Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Well you practically are Harry's mum." Hermione explained.

"And? I've raised you just as much as I have Harry. Now you will call me mum." Mrs. Weasley continued to scold her as if she had been behind one of Fred or George's pranks.

"Yes. _Mum_." Hermione said in an obedient tone.

"Good now, I'll just fix you up a snack." Mrs. Weasley patted Hermione's knee and stood up.

"Oh no that's fine really. I'm sure Fred was going to-" Hermione wasn't hungry after she'd eaten all that ice cream and was trying to get out of eating again.

"Oh forget about that boy will you. Now my grand-daughter needs to eat." Mrs. Weasley waved off Hermione and started to make her some sandwiches.

_Pop!_

"Hermione, love, what is that delicious smell?" Fred smelled the air deeply.

"Mum's here Fred." Hermione said standing to take her plate to the kitchen.

"Your mum?" Fred said taking the plate from her.

"No yours." Hermione said taking the plate back.

"Doing what?" Fred took the plate once more, then headed to the kitchen before Hermione could take it back.

"Keeping me here." Hermione said following him to the kitchen.

"Good job mum!" Fred said kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Fred!" Hermione said not at all amused.

Mrs. Weasley turned to him wiping her hands on a towel. "I've made some brownies for later. Hermione'll want a snack before bed. And I think I better get home and cook the rest of them dinner. Now Fred what have you planned on making Hermione for dinner?"

"I was going to make a ham mum." Fred leaned back on the counter.

"Make sure that's alright with Hermione." Mrs. Weasley inclined her head towards Hermione.

"'Mione. Is ham ok with you?" Fred said sweetly batting his eyelashes mockingly behind his mother's back.

"Just fine hunnie." Hermione stifled a chuckle.

"Ok… then I'll get it in the oven. And sample those brownies…" Fred reached for the cooling brownies.

"Fred now those are for Hermione and my grand baby." Mrs. Weasley scolded Fred.

"But mum just one." Fred whined, not entirely realizing he sounded like a two-year-old.

"Ok… one. And I expect that room be painted next time I come over here." Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"Yes mum." Fred said taking a big bite of the brownie he had just cut out.

"And I better not see Hermione doing it." She pointed her finger at him.

"Yes mum, dress me in white and call me a plumber." Fred said popping the rest of the brownie in his mouth.

"Painter Fred." Hermione corrected.

"Right." Fred's ears turned a bit red.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled at him.

_Pop!_

Mrs. Weasley was gone. "So love… what now?" Fred curled up by Hermione on the couch nuzzling her neck.

"Well not _that_ Fred."

"Of course. So I'll just put this in the oven and we can get to work on painting. Well I'll get to work and you can watch." Fred picked Hermione up and carried her into the room that he wanted for his daughter, the one closest to theirs.

They had been sitting there for about an hour, and had already eaten. Fred was getting extremely bored. _SMACK!_ Hermione had grabbed the paintbrush in mid stroke and hit Fred in the cheek. "Hey!" He grabbed the other paintbrush and hit Hermione in the nose.

"Hey! Don't paint the pregnant one!" She threw more paint at him.

They continued like throwing paint at each other for hours until Mr. Weasley popped in.

"What on earth is going on here! There's more paint on you than the walls!"

"Sorry dad."

"You better be! You didn't even invite me!" He flicked a bit of paint at both of them. "But now in all seriousness. Hermione you should be getting to bed, and your mum sent me to make sure this room was painted…" He charmed the paint brushes to finish the work and then lay down for Fred to clean in the morning. "Now off to bed both of you! And I won't tell your mother about this."

_Pop!_

_A/N: I'm sorry to say this is the last chapter i get to edit tonight... i'll do the other two tomorrow after school... glorious school... ok not really but what ever, the first day is always the easiest... oh and i'll post two chapters quite close together for the inconvience i've caused my loverly readers._


	11. Lace Dresses

**Sweet Almost**

Chapter 11: Lace Dresses

"Hermione love, wake up! We have to be somewhere in an hour!" Fred said as he set down a tray of eggs and ham, Hermione's current favorite.

"Where?" Hermione stretched and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"You'll see, now eat up while I take a shower." Fred said to her kissing her on the cheek.

"Oook, This better not be some joke Fred." Hermione grabbed the tray and pulled it to her lap and started to eat.

"Don't worry love it won't be." He grabbed some clothes and headed off to the bathroom.

"What is all this about anyway?" Hermione called after him but he didn't answer.

Hermione was just finishing her last bit of toast when Fred came back in, his hair dripping wet. "Fred!" She squealed as he shook his head like a dog.

He stopped. "Get dressed. It doesn't matter what you wear."

"Oook…" Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"Well you're going to be taking it off any way." Fred smirked.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hermione said in a very accusing way.

"You'll see." Fred winked at her.

"Come on Fred this isn't fair." Hermione was now standing her hand resting a top her slightly protruding tummy.

"Oh you'll be thinking otherwise." Fred gave her a sly smile.

"Fred!" Hermione now stood with her hands on her hips, looking quite like Mrs. Weasley.

"Ok… you're going to go dress shopping. Happy?" Fred held his arms up in a questioning way.

"I'm happier…" Hermione walked over to her dresser and quickly dressed.

"Ok now I'm going to cover your eyes so I know you don't peak and I want you to just lean against me." Fred said as he positioned himself behind her and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Are we walking Fred?" Hermione tried to wiggle free from his hands.

"Yeah it's just up the road." Fred said as he tightened his grip around her with his elbows.

"Ok." Hermione felt herself being lead down steps, then through a series of doors, then down what she assumed to be the street. Then through two more doors.

"Ok were here, but keep those eyes closed." Little did Hermione know she was standing in a bridal dress shop, and Fred was bent down on one knee holding the most beautiful ring she ever would see. "Ok. Open your eyes."

Hermione opened her eyes, first taking in her surroundings, then looked to Fred. "Fred why am I in a- OH MY GOD!"

Fred looked at the blonde woman working there who helped him arrange this whole thing, and cleared out the store so Hermione would be able to shop and not worry about what other people would think or having to compete for the perfect dress. "Is that generally good or bad?"

"FRED! IT'S WONDERFUL!" Hermione's eyes beginning to get moist.

"So that's a yes?" Fred looked from one woman to the other.

"Oh that's a hell yes!" She pulled him up and kissed him. He slid the ring on her finger as they kissed.

Fred pulled away. "So you like it?"

"And I thought you were bright…" Hermione shook her head and kissed him quickly again.

"Well you're about to like it even more." Fred smiled hugely.

"Why?" Hermione thought there was no way on earth she could be happier than she was now.

"Have you not noticed were standing in a bridal dress shop?" Fred removed his hands from her hips where they had been resting through out this whole ordeal and motioned to her surroundings.

"Well, yes." That little detail had totally slipped her mind when she saw Fred on one knee infront of her.

"You get what ever dress you'd like." Fred said looking the girl of her dreams in her big brown eyes.

"Any one? No matter the cost?" Hermione was a bit worried about the cost, she didn't want to just assume he would pay for everything.

"No matter if it means I have to sell my body to that cute thang over there." He gestured at the woman who worked there who Hermione now realized was Luna Lovegood.

"Fred you do realize that you just asked Hermione to marry you?" Luna gave him a questioning look.

"Yes Ms. Lovegood. I was joking." Fred smiled teasingly at Hermione then at Luna.

"Oh right. Well then go ahead and try on every dress you like, you'll have the store to your self." Luna walked over to the desk and started looking through papers.

"Fred! Look at these two!" Hermione walked over to the two girliest laciest dresses she could find, just to mess with Fred a bit.

"Lace dresses… lovely" Fred said as he leaned against the nearest wall and shoved his hands in his pockets.


	12. Thunder

**Sweet Almost**

Chapter 12: Thunder

Fred and a now very large Hermione Flooed to the Burrow, Hermione was a good six months pregnant now. They, they meaning Mrs. Weasley and Fred, decided that she should be allow to come and have dinner at the burrow with Fred instead of everyone going to their tiny kitchen and trying to be comfortable. Fred was still not letting her apparate though, every time she had to leave the house and she couldn't walk alone she had to go with Fred or if it was too far to walk he would Floo her there. Hermione thought that was just absurd that she couldn't go anywhere alone. She stepped out of the green flames with Fred holding her hand very tightly, worried about the baby no doubt. "Fred you can stop squeezing my hand before I don't have a hand anymore!"

"Sorry 'Mione." Fred let go of her hand long enough for Mrs. Weasley to get over to them and wrap each one in a bone crushing hug, Hermione's not as tight as Fred's, she did have a stomach sticking out enough that Mrs. Weasley didn't want to harm the baby.

"Come on dear sit down…" Mrs. Weasley made Ron get up and give Hermione his chair which was the closest to the fire place.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said sitting down. Her and Ron still weren't on the best of terms, his own lover was now three of four months pregnant, or so she said, she wasn't acting it or even showing at all.

"Hermione dear did anyone tell you the Ginny and Harry are getting married tomorrow?" Mrs. Weasley asked setting a double helpinged plate in front of her.

"WHAT?!" Hermione gave them both an evil glare.

"I'll take that as a no." Mrs. Weasley said setting down a rather small-portioned plate in front of Amber.

Hermione just glared at them, now she couldn't tell them her news because she might steal their thunder. _'Oh well I'm going to tell everyone anyway.' _She thought to her self angrily. "That's too bad."

"What's to bad dear?" Mrs. Weasley said sitting down at her own spot.

"I have some news for you, now we have it all planned out." Hermione said trying not to sound to eager to tell them, wow her hormones were really raging today.

"What?" Ginny looked over at Hermione curiously, she didn't even know what was going on.

Hermione held up her seemingly empty left ring finger, she then pointed her wand at it and cast a revealing charm on it. A white gold ring appeared one diamond in the middle and Fred and Hermione's birth stone on either side.

"Oh Hermione that's wonderful!" Mr. Weasley looked at her smiling. Hermione smiled back

"Hermione! Now you really need to call me Mum!" Mrs. Weasley squeezed her in a hug.

Everyone congratulated her and Fred then went back to her dinner.

Hermione turned to Ginny. "I'm sorry I had to steal your thunder. But I didn't want to slip up and forget the concealment charm before the wedding, that would really have been mean." Hermione wasn't sure what was going on with her today, I mean she meant that with all honesty but it just sounded mean. "Oh I'm sorry Ginny that sounded really catty and back-stabbing." Hermione put her hand on Ginny's

"It's ok 'Mione. I'll get over it really." Ginny looked at her sympathetically.

"Ok." Hermione hugged her.

_A/N: To my loverly readers! i'm sorry i can only put up one new chapter, i just don't know what to do after the one i have in my head, but alas i must go my brother and sister are 'cat-fighting' and i have to break them up._


	13. I Say Potter You Say Wedding

**Sweet Almost**

Chapter 13: I Say Potter You Say Wedding

"Hermione! Oi woman! Get up!" Ginny was shaking Hermione's bed violently.

"Sorry, I just guess since Fred's choice to wake me up is to jump on the bed around me, that little shaking thing you're doing doesn't work anymore." Hermione stretched.

"Little shaking thing? I almost pulled your bed apart!" Ginny was talking very loudly and pacing back and forth.

"Sorry Fred is quite the morning person if you haven't noticed yet, and he kneels literally over top of me, well my legs now, and jumps up and down until I wake up." Hermione stood up and grabbed the clothes Fred went back home to get.

"Are you planning on taking a shower because Mum's in there now… then Dad, then Ron, then Fred…" Ginny started to list off all the people waiting for the shower.

"I guess I'll go after Fred then." Hermione sat her clothes down on the bed. "I think I'll just go and wake him up, because since he hasn't woken me up he probably went back to sleep…. He's strange like that, can't function right 'til he has his morning shower." Hermione walked out of the room. She walked up the stairs to Fred's childhood bedroom.

She knocked on the door lightly enough that if he was awake he would just barley hear it. No answer. She opened the creaky door gently, so it only mildly made a noise. She crept over to Fred's sleeping form, climbed on the bed, and snuggled down next to him. "Fred, wake up." She whispered in his ear. When he didn't wake up she positioned herself over him. Just as she did that Fred opened one eye.

"Thought you might do that." He pulled her down onto himself and started tickling her. She screamed and wiggled.

"FRED! STOP IT!" Hermione wiggled she was laughing so hard it hurt.

"Say uncle!" Fred said as he kept tickling her.

"UNCLE!" Hermione screamed, her sides hurting so bad she figured this was what it felt like to be in labor.

Fred stopped tickling her and kissed her on the forehead, "See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Fred." Hermione groaned.

"'Mione, love, you do realize that last time you said that in a bed room we got our little Augusttina." Fred smiled at the thought that the most brilliant, not to mention beautiful, witch of her age was carrying his child.

"Augusttina?" Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"What you don't like it?" Fred furrowed his brow.

"I like it, I just thought we had agreed on molly." Hermione smiled contently.

"We did. We just didn't say where. Anna Molly Weasley." Fred gave her a huge smile.

"I love it." Hermione kissed him on the nose. "But it think we better get showered and to breakfast before _Mum_, thinks were making her another grandchild." Hermione still wasn't comfortable calling Mrs. Weasley mum, but she had insisted.

"Right." Fred smiled at the thought of him and Hermione having more kids. "She'd be ecstatic though."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah… Race you to the shower!" She jumped up and ran out of the room, grabbing her clothes from her and Ginny's room as she went by. Ron was just coming out of the loo, closely followed by a very embarrassed, yet tauntingly amused Amber.

Everyone had showered and dressed. And they were now seated in benches behind the Burrow. Minus Ginny, who was the bride and the one everyone was waiting for to come out; Harry, he was standing by the priest waiting to be married to his childhood love; Ron, who was Harry's best man; and Hermione who was Ginny's maid of honor and was now making her way down the aisle. The wedding march started to play and everyone stood. Fred kept his eyes on Hermione, Ginny really knew how to pick wedding colors, she put Hermione in the most beautiful lavender dress, and it brought out her chocolate brown eyes. Ginny was mid-way down the aisle now. She was wearing a slightly off white strapless dress, it was satin but was puffed out below the waist. Her hair was drawn half up and half down, the typical swirl of curls being the up part, but she had also curled the down part, with four curls framing her face. Ginny had gone sensible with her make up as well; she had on just enough to enhance her already beautiful features. Fred felt a tear slide down his cheek as his only sister was given away, he was still a bit sour at the fact that Ginny wouldn't let all her brothers give her away as well as their father.

"No! Fred you all can't give me away! Do you realize how crowded the aisle would be with all of you there!?" Ginny said, quite bitterly as she kissed her brother on the cheek.

"_But Ginny that would just let that Harry character know we mean business." Fred smirked at her._

"_Harry character Fred?" Ginny stood with her hands on her hips. "Fred you've known him since he was eleven. He defeated Voldemort for Christ's sake!"_

"_I know but that doesn't change the fact that you're my only little sister." _

"_Fred no means no! All you boys are not going to clog up the aisle!" With that Ginny left the room._

"And who gives this young woman to this young man?" The priest asked Arthur. Fred had a plan; he also had all his brothers in on it.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and himself all stood up. "We do." They said in unison.

Ginny shot them death rays.

Mr. Weasley chuckled softly.

Mrs. Weasley began to sob.

Harry smiled a nervous smile at them all.

After the ceremony Mrs. Weasley ushered Hermione into a chair. As she magiced the benches into tables and chairs. The boys carried out food. Amber stood looking at Hermione with a menacing glare; as if she had no right to be there, and thought amber should be the one Mrs. Weasley was fussing over. Mrs. Weasley had it set in her mind that Ron wasn't going to marry that girl; who by the way was definitely faking her pregnancy. No one in their right mind would wear skintight white pants and a black silk shirt that was also quite tight when they were three and a half months pregnant. She still wasn't even poking out. Hermione sat in silence with her hands folded atop her round tummy.

"Hiya stranger." Fred said sitting down next to her and kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry who are you again?" Hermione made the perfect confused face.

"'Mione you do-" Hermione had started cracking up when Fred thought she was serious. "'Mione that's not nice. I thought you were serious for a second." Fred took a deep breath.

"Fred I've been around you too long to be serious." Hermione smiled at him as Ron took his place to the right of Hermione. Amber got jealous and sat down squarely on Ron's lap as if she was marking her territory.

"Hey Ron." Hermione smiled at him lovingly, playing right along with Amber's little game. "How's my little cauldron cake doing?" She kissed him on the cheek, but gave Fred a look that told him she was screwing with Amber.

"Ronnie-kins! Why did she just call you that horrible name?" Amber looked scandalized.

"Well… erm... I don't really know. Must be a new one. She loves making up embarrassing pet names for me." Ron played along.

"Oh Snicker-doodle, have you told her about our little late night meetings?" Hermione said in a very sing song voice.

"Late night what!" Amber stood up outraged.

"Oh Amber dear, my little Ginger-snap hasn't told you that we were sharing him yet? Well we are. Now sit back down I wouldn't my little Anna's Half sibling to get harmed." Hermione smiled with a fake sweetness and patted her stomach.

"Anna's WHAT?" Amber screamed the last part, her face red in anger.

"You are pregnant by Ron are you not?" Hermione continued with her fake sweetness.

"What on earth would give you- I mean yes I am." Amber had just realized she was about to admit to faking it.

"Thought so." Hermione leaned back on her chair. "Oh and by the way, Ron and I have never even kissed. Fred's my one and only." Hermione smiled over at Fred.

Ron chuckled softly; Hermione had gotten Amber good. Amber looked scandalized again.


	14. Games

**Sweet Almost**

Chapter 14: Games

Amber just stood there looking horrified, Ron chuckled softly.

Finally Amber broke the mild silence. "Hermione 'miss-know-it-all-but-I'm-really-a-flighty-whore' Granger! I can't believe you'd imply that I'm not pregnant! Do I not look pregnant to you!" She motioned to her stomach.

Everyone's eyes went to her perfectly flat stomach that slightly dipped in at her hipbones. "Actually your not showing one bit. What's your secret?" Hermione leaned forward placing her head in her hand, resting her elbow on her knee. Hermione was through with this girl. She and Ron were like brother and sister, nothing more, she needed to stop. Hermione was going to beat this girl at her own game.

"I don't have a-" Amber started to say she didn't have a secret.

"Is it your period?" Hermione looked completely innocent.

"Excuse me?" Amber stood with her mouth open and her hand to her chest.

"Your period. Is that why your not showing?" Hermione was being sickeningly sweet.

"Ron! Make her stop!" Amber tried to get Ron to defend her.

"No." Ron looked at her with a 'what are you gonna do about it' look glued to his face.

"What did you just say to me?" Amber looked like steam should be coming out of her ears.

"I said no. I'm not going to defend you against my best mate. I've known her way longer, and I think she's bloody right." Ron still had the same look on his face.

"Ron! You know she's lying! You know you got me pregnant! That day we forgot the charm!" Amber was getting flustered.

"See Amber _dear_ that's where you're wrong. I never forget that charm." Ron smirked at everyone.

"Ron! Come on do you think I'd lie to you!" Amber was begging him with her eyes now.

"No Amber. I've known for too long. I've just been too polite to say it. It's a shame, 'Mione, you had to rub off on me in that sense." Her said the last part turning to Hermione who was now sitting back in her chair watching with a content face.

"Ronnie! How can you say that!"

"Like this, leave me and my family alone. Forever. Starting now." Ron handed her, her bags and an old boot. "This will take you back to your apartment. And I never want to see you here again." The second Amber took the port key from Ron she disappeared. Ron sat back. "Well that was much easier than I thought it'd be. I was going to take her upstairs and do it there, but Hermione you helped so much."

A/N: I know that was a really long wait for this dinky little thing but I'm going to work on the next chapter all this week and hopefully get it updated before next weekend. Well review me it makes me wanna write more…


	15. Happily Ever After?

**Sweet Almost**

Chapter 15: Happily Ever After?

Ron had kicked Amber out of his life about three months ago, he was currently single, definitely looking. Well ok, more like flirting with everything that had legs and walked. Fred and Hermione were putting the finishing touches on their wedding.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were currently at the dress shop getting Hermione's dress altered. Ron was flirting madly with Luna, and it was quite obvious that she loved every moment of it. 'They would make a cute couple.' Hermione thought as she watched Ron brush a piece of Luna's hair out of her face. "Luna, Will you see if the pins in the front of this dress are right. FRED! Get Augusttina! She's crying her bloody lungs out!" Hermione's wedding dress was being altered for the wedding a mere three days away, their beautiful baby girl, Augusttina, was a week old.

"Fred you really shouldn't be here you know, muggle superstition says the grooms not supposed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding." Luna said as she buried her blushing face in the material.

"Fine I'll just take the most beautiful baby in the world and be on my way then." Fred picked up his daughter and left the dress shop.

SA

Hermione stood just beyond the vision of the crowded garden. She was wearing a simple, satin, floor length dress that had been expertly designed with a thin layer of lace over the smooth satin under layer. She tightened her grip on the bouquet in her hand as the wedding march began to play. She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. She slowly took that first step out into the sun. Ron and Harry were giving her away, they were waiting just there, and as she stepped out they took either of her arms.

Fred couldn't believe his eyes, could she be anymore beautiful. From the few delicately placed curls that hung around her face to the small white tips she had painted on her fingernails. He flashed her a smile, she smiled back.

Hermione had reacted the end of the aisle, she turned to Harry and kissed his cheek, then she turned to Ron and did the same.

SA

At the reception Fred and Hermione, mostly Fred, decided they wanted to walk into the party to sexy back, an American song by Justin Timberlake. Fred did a fancy twisty walk and Hermione looked at him like he was a dancer on the London streets trying to get a tip from her. Everyone giggled at the duo.

They ate Mrs. Weasley's amazing food, and drank Mr. Weasley's special wine. Hermione and Fred danced to 'I Honestly Love You'. Hermione and her dad danced to 'Butterfly Kisses'.

Most of them, being completely smashed by the end of the night, didn't notice when the guests of honor snuck off alone.

Hermione blissfully thought that this was her happily ever after as Fred carried her to their room above the Leaky Cauldron. Promptly smashing her head into the doorframe once they'd reached it.

"Ouch! Fred that is attached you know!"

"Sorry love! I'll never hurt you again! I promise!" Fred gently kissed her head and laid her down on their bed.

_**Fin**_

_A/N: AH! I love it! Review! Review! Review! Oh and that little coming in to sexy back thing so wasn't mine, it was my cousins, she did that at her reception and I thought it was cute…what ever I'm easily amused… but yeah Review. _


End file.
